I'm A Flunked Food Critic For My Still-Try-To-Be-A-Good-Chef Boyfriend
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: [HaeKyu; Kyuhae; Donghae; Kyuhyun; Ryeowook] Hanya bedanya, Ego tidak akan menelan makanan jika ia tidak menyukainya, sedangkan Donghae tetap menelan makanan meski ia tidak menyukainya [One-Shot]


Pairing/ cast: Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae/ Haekyu); Ryeowook  
Rating: PG  
Genre: comedy, romance  
Warning: be clever or get lost  
Disclaimer: gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja.  
Summary:

**Hanya bedanya, Ego tidak akan menelan makanan jika ia tidak menyukainya, sedangkan Donghae tetap menelan makanan meski ia tidak menyukainya. **

.

.

.

.

.

[One-Shot]

.

.

.

.

"_ugh!_ Wookie… kau yakin tidak salah resep?" susah payah Donghae mencoba bicara dengan mulut penuh dan alis yang berkerut, "karena…jujur saja…" dan secepat mungkin berusaha menelan sambil memukul-mukul dadanya karena mulai tersedak.

"kau mau kuambilkan air, hyung?" Wookie panik melihat Donghae terbatuk-batuk.

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah Donghae mengangguk cepat beberapa kali karena sudah tidak sanggup bicara. Wookie buru-buru mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih, sangat tergesa sampai hampir tumpah.

"ini hyung!"

Donghae langsung meraih gelas dari Wookie dan menenggak seluruh isinya hingga habis.

"huwaaah….leganya!" Donghae setengah berteriak. Ia meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja; sedikit lebih keras karena terlampau lega gulungan spaghetti dari mulutnya tidak lagi tersangkut di kerongkongan.

"wow! Apa itu tadi?" Donghae mengusap sisa air di ujung bibir dengan punggung tangannya. "Kurasa kau benar-benar salah resep Wookie. Rasanya benar-benar… kacau. Spaghettinya terlalu lembek dan sausnya…. _ugh_…. Parah!" Donghae menggelengkan kepala, seolah tidak percaya ada masakan seperti ini di era millenium ketiga - dan _selamat!_ karenaia baru saja memakannya.

"Ok, tampilannya memang cukup menarik, tapi begitu masuk ke mulut, _fiuuhh_…. _sorry to say_ Chef, tapi kurasa masakanmu gagal kali ini" Donghae mengangkat bahu dan alis, seolah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Wookie.

Wookie mengurungkan niat memutar bola matanya hanya karena ia tidak tega menghancurkan imajinasi berlebihan Tuan Penggila Pasta yang kebetulan adalah hyung-nya. Lagipula, siapa tahu akan ada pertujukan menarik setelah ini. _Haha_. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan ikut mengangkat bahu. Santai.

"jadi, satu sampai sepuluh, skor nya berapa, hyung?" tanya Wookie kemudian.

"Aha! Aku suka skoring!" Donghae menjentikkan jarinya "ok, coba kulihat, satu sampai sepuluh... kuberi skor_uhm_…" Donghae berpikir dan mengira-ira dengan tangannya, "dua"

"ha? hanya dua?"

"_yaaa..._ baiklah dua setengah karena penyajiannya cukup menarik. Tapi sayang, hanya penampilannya saja yang bagus. Kau tahu, _Don't Judge the Book by Its Cover_,_ y'know_" Donghae menggut-manggut, bertingkah dan berbicara _a la_ Anton Ego. Hanya bedanya, Ego tidak akan menelan makanan jika ia tidak menyukainya, sedangkan Donghae tetap menelan makanan meski ia tidak menyukainya. _Haha._

"Aku masih belum bisa percaya seorang Wookie, _lead vocal_ sekaligus Chef terbaik di Korea, bisa membuat masakan seperti ini. Oh bukan! Ini bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebagai masakan. Ini. Sebuah. Ke-ga-ga-lan!" Lagi-lagi Donghae menggelengkan kepala dan mendramatisir kata-katanya.

Wookie hanya mengangkat bahu dan menahan senyum, membuat Donghae sedikit –hanya sedikit- menyadari ada yang terlewat.

"_errm_… tapi, tunggu. Tunggu dulu" Donghae memerhatikan Spaghetti di hadapannya, serius. Jari jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Aneh juga, padahal kau sudah berkali-kali membuatkanku ini dan selalu sesuai dengan seleraku, Wookie. Tapi kenapa yang satu ini…."

Seperti menyadari sesuatu, Donghae langsung menghentikan kata kata dan gerakan _tuk tuk tuk_ jarinya. Raut mukanya seketika berubah. Ia menelan ludah dan menatap Wookie. Horor.

"I….ini, bu…bukan masakanmu ya, Wookie?" suara Donghae pelan dan sedikit bergetar. Berbanding terbalik dengan akselerasi kerja jantungnya yang meningkat dua kali lebih cepat seiring perubahan iklim di sekitar dapur yang menjadi begitu mencekam.

"_Uhm_... bukan" Wookie menggeleng.

Donghae menelan ludah, "bukan?"

"bukan" ulang Wookie, menggeleng. Kali ini dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan giginya.

Donghae menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

_"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi, Wookie?"_ Donghae bergumam hampir tak terdengar. Ia berharap tidak ada _seseorang_ yang berdiri di belakangnya dan mendengarkan seluruh pembicaraannya. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

"Jadi, hanya dua setengah, Hyung?"

_Matilah kau, Nemo!_

Donghae tahu benar suara siapa itu.

Perlahan dan hati-hati Donghae berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi namun tatapannya sarat naluri untuk memutilasi mahluk bernafas jenis apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Dan _sialnya_ Donghae lah mahluk bernafas yang kini tepat di hadapannya.

_Habislah kau Donghae! Dan oh lihat, bahkan Kyuhyun masih mengenakan apron-nya! Sempurna!_

"_errm_… mung...mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini" kata Wookie ketika suasana mulai menegang. Ia merasa perlu secepatnya menyelamatkan diri.

Namun sebelum sempat ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Donghae sudah terlebih dulu berdiri dan menatapnya tajam; mengisyaratkan agar ia tetap duduk di tempatnya. Tentu saja Wookie harus tetap disini, Donghae tahu benar kelangsungan hidupnya terancam dan berharap setidaknya ada orang ketiga yang bisa membawanya ke ICU jika ia terluka parah. _Well, bagian ini terlalu berlebihan. Lupakan saja._

Dan karena Wookie tahu ia tidak akan menang melawan Donghae, mau tak mau –meski dengan sumpah serapah dalam hati– ia menurut. Ia menelan ludah sambil perlahan meletakkan bokongnya kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Setelah memastikan Wookie tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Donghae berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha tersenyum meskipun yang terjadi justru wajahnya semakin menyedihkan dan terlihat jelek sekali. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kanan kiri lengan Kyuhyun, "Hyunnie sayang. Dengarkan aku..."

"Tidak usah khawatir, Hyung, dari tadi aku mendengarmu " Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Donghae. "Aku hanya heran karena seingatku aku mendapat skor lebih tinggi tiga hari yang lalu. Berapa? Delapan?" Suara dan ekspresi Kyuhyun datar, tapi justru itu semakin menyeramkan.

Donghae cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Oh, iya sayang! iya! tentu saja delapan! Masakanmu saat itu benar-benar layak mendapat skor delapan, atau bahkan delapan seteng…."

"tapi itu masakan yang sama, Hyung. Spaghetti yang sama seperti yang aku buat baru saja" Kyuhyun memperjelas maksudnya dengan melempar pandangannya pada sepiring spaghetti di meja makan.

"uh…oh, benarkah? Kau yakin, Hyunnie? tapi…tapi… masakanmu waktu itu aku yakin jauh lebih baik dari yang ini" Donghae mulai panik. Sekilas melihat Spaghetti di atas meja makan sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya masih tertambat di lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sayang sekali Hyung, tapi resepnya seratus persen sama. Dijamin"

Donghae menggeleng cepat, "Tidak…tidak…aku yakin dua masakan itu berbeda, dan masakan yang ini…"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Jika aku tidak salah dengar, kau baru saja mengatakan pada Wookie bahwa itu…" Kyuhyun menunjuk masakannya, "bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai... masakan"

"oh, Hyunnie, sayangku … tunggu dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Itu adalah…."

"Hyunnie~ ", Donghae mulai merengek mencoba menghentikan kata-kata Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Sebuah..."

"Hyunnie~ maafkan aku. Bukan itu maksudku…." Donghae sedikit menggoncangkan tubuh kekasihnya.

"ke-ga-ga-lan"

Donghae memejamkan mata dan menjatuhkan kepalanya. Menunduk pasrah. _Bahkan Kyuhyun menirukan cara nya mengeja kata terakhirnya._

"benar begitu, Wookie?" Kyuhyun ganti melihat Wookie, bertanya dengan senyumnya yang plastis. Donghae ikut menoleh kebelakang berharap Wookie tidak mengatakan apapun yang bisa membuatnya semakin bersalah di mata kekasihnya.

"_uhm_…" tentu saja Wookie panik dan ragu-ragu karena terjebak diantara dua pasang mata yang sama-sama saling mengintimidasinya.

"_uhm_….iya….kurasa… _uhm_…. Iya kurang lebihnya seperti itu" Wookie mengangkat bahu dan meringis ketakutan.

Dan tidak ada yang lain yang diinginkan Donghae saat ini kecuali kembali ke beberapa menit lalu dan memplester mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berkomentar yang bukan-bukan.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melepaskan tangan Donghae darinya, seolah ia telah selesai dengan semua urusan di dapur. Donghae tidak lagi bisa berkata-kata kecuali kedua matanya yang benar-benar mengiba kini; murni tanpa rekayasa. Namun sayang sekali, sepertinya kali ini tatapan anjing kecil-nya yang termasyur itu sedang mengalami kesalahan teknis. Tidak berfungsi. Alias _Error_.

Kyuhyun melepaskan apron dari tubuhnya dan melipatnya sembarangan.

"kau tahu hyung, kau pembohong terbesar dan terbodoh yang pernah kukenal" Kyuhyun berkata sembari menghempaskan kain bermotif ikan itu pada Donghae (yang segera Donghae tangkap sebelum terjatuh). Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun lalu berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

Donghae masih terkejut dan tertegun mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Bukan karena ia telah diberi label sebagai seorang pembohong, tetapi karena -meskipun tanpa bentakan atau teriakan- jelas sekali Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kecewa dan…. marah.

Dan Donghae perlu mengejarnya.

"Hyunnie! Sayang! Tunggu! Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu…" Donghae setengah berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat menuju kamar mereka.

Diluar dugaannya, Kyuhyun seketika berbalik dan menunjuk Donghae tepat di depan hidungnya, membuatnya kaget dan berhenti mendadak.

"Jangan. Berani. Mengikutiku."

Kyuhyun memperingatkan. Rahangnya mengeras, gigi-giginya bergetak dan kini ekspresi mukanya tidak lagi datar.

Dan tanpa perlu mengulangi kata-katanya, Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lima detik kemudian terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang diikuti dengan _klik_ keras.

Sedangkan Donghae, ia masih membatu di tempatnya, tidak berkedip, menahan nafas, memegang apron, dan lupa menutup mulutnya.

Baru setelah beberapa detik terlewati, Donghae menghela dan menghembuskan nafas. Dalam dan pasrah. Ini bukan kali pertama, kedua, ketiga ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini, jadi tidak ada yang membuatnya terkejut. Namun tiap kali hal seperti ini terjadi, Donghae masih saja merasa ini bukan suatu yang biasa, ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Bahkan, seringkali ia takut kesalahpahaman kecil seperti ini akan berujung dan berimbas buruk pada hubungan mereka, apalagi jika Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau berbicara padanya. Donghae lebih senang jika Kyuhyun meluapkan emosinya dengan _ngomel_ panjang lebar, ini itu, menyalahkannya, memprotesnya, apa saja asalkan ia mau bicara.

Namun, kembali lagi, siapa yang telah membuatnya marah? Jadi mau tak mau Donghae harus sabar menunggu sampai Kyuhyun tenang dengan sendirinya.

Menyadari hal itu, Donghae memutuskan kembali ke dapur; ke meja makan. Ia menarik kursi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Mungkin ikut mencoba menenangkan diri, berharap masalah kali ini pun tidak akan serius seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"_Uhm_...Hyung, maafkan aku. Seharusnya… seharusnya aku memberitahumu dulu…" kata Wookie antara berempati, memelas dan menyesal. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dan saling meremas. Tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya.

"_Hmm_, sudahlah. Aku saja yang _main sambar_ tanpa bertanya sebelumnya" Donghae mengangguk seolah mengiyakan kesalahannya sendiri. Kepalanya masih menunduk dan jarinya perlahan memainkan apron Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau jadi tidak bisa masuk kamarmu malam ini, Hyung…." Wookie mencoba berempati.

Donghae menatap Wookie dan tersenyum pasrah, "Ya begitulah, mau bagaimana lagi. Lebih baik tidak mengganggunya dulu sampai besok pagi"

Wookie mengangguk. "Lalu kau mau tidur dimana, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja di tempat tidurmu" Donghae menjawab enteng. "Karena kau yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun marah padaku dengan tidak memberitahu bahwa spaghetti ini adalah buatannya, jadi kurasa tidur di sofa adalah konsekuensi yang sesuai"

"Eh? Kenapa kau melemparkan kesalahan padaku, hyung? Kyuhyun marah karena komentar-komentarmu, Hyung!" Wookie membela diri.

"Tapi kau tahu Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangku sepanjang pembicaraan kita"

"Tap...tapi..." _Tapi iya juga sih, aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu saat tertangkap basah oleh Kyuhyun. _"Tapi hyuuung..."

Donghae tertawa melihat Wookie panik dan mulai merengek.

"_Ck!_ Hanya bercanda Wookie, aku tidak akan tidur di kamarmu", membuat Wookie menghela nafas lega.

"_Haah_…. syukurlah. Tapi Hyung, kau bisa memakai selimutku jika kau mau. Ada dua yang bersih di kamarku, ambil saja salah satu."

Donghae menggeleng.

"_Thanks_, tapi sepertinya aku tidak memerlukannya, lagipula aku tidak akan tidur di sofa malam ini"

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Iya... Kurasa memang ada sisi baiknya Leeteuk Hyung ikut wamil tahun ini" Donghae tersenyum. Sedikit lebih lebar kali ini.

"oh, ya, kau benar, Hyung" Wookie tertawa.

Donghae -untuk yang entah keberapa kali- menghela nafas kemudian meletakkan apron -yang sedari tadi ia pegang- ke atas meja. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada Spaghetti yang menjadi sebab musabab Kyuhyun marah padanya; termasuk gagalnya rencana bercinta mereka malam ini jika boleh ditambahkan.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa, membuat Wookie mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tahu Wookie" kata Donghae, "kurasa aku mendapat satu pelajaran penting malam ini"

"Bahwa kau harus jujur pada pasanganmu?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Kalau kau tidak pandai berbohong, jangan makan masakan Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

.

**[fin]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**kurang panjang title-nya? hahaha... itulah hasil menggalau gak bisa nonton mubank ^^**

**ini juga idenya gak baru, udah bejibun di blog wp dll tapi karena cuman itu yang kepikir mau gimana lagi, sayang kalo dibuang gitu aja :p jadilah one shot yang cuman 1700an kata tapi judulnya begono panjangnya hahaa... **

**well gitu aja, happy reading n yang mo kasi review silahkan enggak juga it's ok, i don't push you for this one, really, ada yang baca n suka sama ini cerita udah thanks banget ^^**

**ok ciaow dulu, dah pagi belum merem juga. pai pai! ^^**


End file.
